Del sufrimiento viene la felicidad
by Nina Chilena
Summary: su vida era un desastre. sin familia, sin amigos, sin amor. Odiaba a su madre, corrección, la detestaba, quería hacerla desaparecer. Pero luego llega Hiccup, su amigo de la infancia, que creía que estaba muerto, y le ayudará a superar los trágicos momentos de su vida. MODERN AU HICCSTRID, al principio es medio dramático, pero luego se viene el Hiccstrid.:) one-short


_**Hola de nuevo gente de fanfiction, amantes del Hiccstrid. Solo les quería decir que ésta historia es para los que les gusta el Hiccstrid (obvio)**_

 _ **Se trata de los problemas de Astrid y como Hiccup la ayuda a seguir adelante. Este fic parte mal, pero luego les prometo que se pondrá mejor.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, para que no se compliquen los "pov" no son definidos, es decir, que no hay una persona contando la historia, para que no piensen que es solo pov de Astrid o de Hiccup**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **One-short (AU)**_

Del sufrimiento, viene la felicidad.

.

Astrid.

Astrid Hofferson, una chica muy bella con cabello dorado, parecido al oro puro, ojos celeste, celeste como las cataratas del Niágara o el mar mismo, labios rosados como rosas, cuerpo de una mujer envidiable, cuerpo de deportista y en forma. Una chica de 19 años que sufre de depresión.

¿Por qué?

A los 6 años perdió a su amado padre, su único e inigualable padre. Lo perdió en un trágico accidente de auto. Él era su único amigo en el mundo, bueno incluyendo a su fiel amigo Hiccup. Su padre la defendía cada vez que alguien la molestaba. Esas personas que le hacían bullying desde pequeña, bueno más pequeña. Poco a poco se volvió más dura y distante, no permitía que nadie se le acercara, causándoles miedo a sus compañeros que la insultaban. Eso la hacía feliz, ya que se podía defender, pero su padre no quería que su pequeña cambiara de una dulce niña a una sombría y fría. Pero en el fondo estaba feliz ya que su linda pequeña ya se podía defender.

.

.

 _ **Dolor, era lo único que sentía en ese entonces, no podía sentía las piernas, sentia que las había perdido, pero no, estaba atrapada en el asiento del copiloto, con la bolsa de aire aplastándola contra su asiento. Sus manos, las observó y vio que ya no eran de color piel, eran de un color rojo intenso, como la sangre, su sangre.**_

 _ **Miró como pudo al asiento donde se suponía que debía estar su padre, y lo vio, estaba inconsciente, con unos cuantos vidrios en su cabello color dorado, igual al de ella.**_

—" _ **¿p..p..papá?"—preguntó con mucha dificultad a causa del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, incluyendo la mandíbula. Esperó una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó. Escuchó unas sirenas, sirenas de ambulancia. Por fin, por fin estarían a salvo y esta pesadilla terminaría pronto.**_

 _ **La sacaron del auto y la colocaron en una camilla. Podía respirar con dificultad, por lo cual, le colocaron una mascarilla de oxigeno. Seguía despierta esperando ansiosa a su padre. Al fin lo divisó, estaba cubierto de sangre, con una mascarilla de oxigeno y las personas que empujaban su camilla, pedían a gritos que dieran paso a la camilla con el herido. Astrid No se había dado cuenta del enorme pedazo de vidrio que lo había atravesado en su costado, causándole la muerte inmediata.**_

—" _ **¡Papa!"—gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió una mano tocándole el hombro. Era Hiccup de 7 años de edad, tenía los ojos llorosos, pero le decían que él ya estaba con ella, y ya no estaba sola.**_

 _ **Astrid como pudo se sentó en la camilla y lo abrazó. Ahora venía la parte más difícil, hacerle saber a Astrid que ya no podía esperar a su padre, él ya se había ido…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A los 8 años, recibió una llamada telefónica diciendo que sus abuelos habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo. Se dirigían a México, para ser específicos, playa del Carmen, se suponía que iban a pasar una relajadas vacaciones los 2 juntos, pero al parecer las vacaciones no resultaron como la pareja de enamorados planeaba.

.

.

—" _ **¿Quién habla?" – preguntó una Astrid de 10 años, recién cumplidos ese mismo día.**_

— " _ **¿Ho…hola, Astrid, querida eres tú?"—preguntó una voz entrecortada, pereciera que estaba llorando.**_

—" _ **emm… sí soy yo, ¿quién es?"— pregunto nuevamente**_

—" _ **querida soy heather, tu prima mayor"—lo dijo mientras sollozaba. Heather era su prima de 18 años, ella cuidaba a Astrid de niña, pero luego se mudó a España por trabajo. "necesito contarte algo linda, pero debes ser fuerte, para que te lo diga, prométeme que serás fuerte"**_

—" _ **cl-claro, lo prometo, solo dime"— la verdad era que Astrid no quería recibir malas noticias, aún no se recuperaba de la muerte de su padre, y otras noticias malas, solo le causarían más depresión.**_

—" _ **querida… tus tíos..."—intentó decir pero fue interrumpida.**_

—" _ **¿qué le pasó a mis tíos?, ¿llegaron bien?—preguntó una Astrid muy alterada y seria.**_

—" _ **la verdad es que no, tus tíos…nunca llegaron, y… nunca llegarán"**_

 _ **Eso fue todo para Astrid, ella no eran tonta, entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Se fueron y nunca volverán. Tal como dice el dicho, "te vas para no volver". Soltó el teléfono que al tocar el suelo se quebró en miles de pedazos, pero no le importaba. Intentó reprimir las lágrimas, pero eran demasiadas, lloró solitariamente ya que su madre no le interesaba en absoluto su estado y su padre ya no estaba para consolarla. Estaba completamente sola.**_

.

.

.

Astrid ya comenzó a mostrar signos de depresión, desde los 15 años le vino una depresión angustiante. La noticia de que su antiguo amigo, Hiccup, estaba en España y tuvo un accidente, dejándolo en coma, fue lo que rebalsó el vaso. No quería comer, no hablaba con nadie, y si lo hacía, era muy rara vez, ya que no tenía amigos. La depresión también le provocó anorexia, estaba muy flaca, se le notaba que necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿de quién? Su amigo Hiccup ya no estaba con ella, ya no estaba para consolarla, lo extrañaba.

Lo estañaba, demasiado como para soportar su ausencia. Lo necesitaba y rápido, lo quería ir a ver, o al menos saber si estaba vivo o no, pero no se podía mover, se sentía muy débil. La pregunta que no se le iba de su cabeza era: ¿Hiccup seguía vivo? ¿Qué le sucedió después del accidente? Y lo más importante, ¿la buscaría? O ¿ya la había olvidado?

Su madre, Ingrid, era una mujer que desearía que no fuera su madre. Cuando su padre no estaba, la golpeaba, incluso cuando Astrid tenía menos de 6 años, la encerraba en su cuarto y no le daba de comer, era una mujer que les pedía a los dioses que la alejaran de su vida, pero al parecer los dioses no la escuchaban.

.

.

Llegaron los 17 años de su miserable vida, y nada nuevo pasaba. Astrid solo rezaba por quedarse dormida y jamás despertar, eso sería lo mejor que le podría pasar.

En el colegio no hablaba con nadie. No saludaba a los profesores, no estudiaba, no comía, y pasaba todo el día sentada en un mismo lugar. Vivía como a 12 cuadras del colegio, con suerte no llegaba tarde al colegio, pero el llegar tarde, no le podía importar menos. Su madre, a las 7:30, la echaba de la casa, no la dejaba desayunar, ni vestirse con tranquilidad. Todo era una horrible pesadilla. En fin, así eran todos los días.

.

.

Llegamos a la edad de hoy en día, los 19 años, llegando a los 20.

Nada nuevo.

Esperen, si hay algo más, lo había olvidado.

La madre de Astrid había tenido que dejar la casa por negocios de trabajos. Ese mes fue el mes más "feliz de su vida". La persona de debía llamar "madre" se había ido a otro país por trabajo. Genial.

Era miércoles en la tarde y estaba viendo las noticias en la televisión, estaba recostada en el sillón de la salita de estar, reportaban que un adolecente, casi 4 años atrás había sufrido un accidente y había perdido una parte de su pierna, justo debajo de la rodilla, para ser más específicos, la mitad de la pantorrilla del pie izquierdo, recién, luego de tantos años había salido del hospital, porque al parecer ese accidente lo había dejado en estado de coma y sin caminar, pero gracias al avance de la tecnología lograron hacerle una prótesis para que pudiera volver a caminar, y no estar por el resto de su vida en una silla de ruedas.

Astrid buscaba el control remoto para poder cambiar de canal, hasta que escuchó—"soy originalmente de Berk, y este accidente me ha evitado ir a mi hogar"—esa voz, esa voz la conocía, pero no, no podía ser **él**. Miró hacia el televisor y vio a un joven de unos 20 años, cabello castaño que llevaba unos lentes de sol, impidiéndole verle los ojos. Luego siguió hablando con voz serena—"ahora solo quiero regresar a mi ciudad natal, hay una persona que he estado esperando ver hace años, con su permiso"—dijo eso último para darse media vuelta e irse a su auto camino al aeropuerto, pero antes de llegar a su auto lo detuvieron.

—"Joven al menos díganos su nombre, por favor"—preguntó uno de los entrevistadores.

"Dilo… dilo… dilo…"—Astrid se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, quería saber si era él o no, quería saber, para así luego, si no era no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

El joven castaño solo respondió de forma neutra—"mi nombre no revelará nada, no es necesario que lo diga"

Eso fue todo, el joven finalmente se fue, y Astrid estaba más que decepcionada, por un segundo pensó que podría ser **él.**

Apagó la tele y se fue a la cocina sin mucha emoción, se preparó una ensalada que hace mucho tiempo que no comía a causa de su "madre" que le decía que estaba demasiado gorda como para comer. Vaya madre.

Poco después subió a su habitación y se echó en su cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, por lo tanto intento conciliar el sueño, le costó, pero poco después lo logró, quedándose finalmente dormida. Un día menos de vida, genial.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se levantó y gruño, no quería hacer nada, seguía depresiva, odiaba su vida. Por un momento, hace no más de un año, la idea de suicidarse le gustaba, el irse para nunca más volver le fascinaba y así estar con su padre en el cielo, pero nunca lo logró, le había hecho una promesa a su padre, y ella era una mujer de palabra. Recordó con tristeza que su padre siempre decía que todos sus problemas los debía solucionar de una forma u otra, sin importar cuánto le costara. Y así lo hará.

Escuchó el teléfono de la casa sonar, no lo quería contestar, por lo cual lo dejo ahí, sin hacer nada.

No le importaba si era algo importante o no, si no era que su madre no volvería jamás, no le interesaba. Se fue al baño a darse una ducha, se demoró más del tiempo debido, pero no le importaba, en todo caso su "madre" pagaba las cuentas, y era algo que agradecía.

Por primara vez, en esa semana salió a fuera de su casa, a disfrutar el aire libre. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero negra, ligera, sus típicos jeans, con una pollera, y sus típicas botas de piel. Su cabello dorado estaba suelto, no tenía ganas de hacerse una trenza. Estaba lloviendo ligeramente, pero no le importaba mojarse. Si moría de frío, mejor.

Fue caminando hasta un acantilado donde la vista era hacia el mar, estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a la nada. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero no le importaba. En resumen, nada le importaba.

Escuchó un ruido, pero no se dio la vuelta, solo esperó hasta que cesara, pero este nunca cesó. Luego ese ruido se transformó en un tipo de silbido, un silbido de una dulce melodía. Ella reconocía ese silbido de esa misma melodía, solía cantarla con su mejor amigo Hiccup, solo ellos dos se la sabían, ya que se la aprendió gracias a los padres de Hiccup, personas que hace muchos años que no veía, Valka y Estoico Haddock, pero estar escuchando esa canción justo ahora no era posible.

Genial ahora estaba alucinando.

Comenzó a sentir unas pisadas, bueno una pisada y un metal golpeando el pavimento. No… no era posible, ¿o sí? Ahora sentía terror, no lo quería creer, no se atrevía a darse la vuelta.

La lluvia la seguía mojando, era una lluvia bien relajada, nada para tener que correr hacia su casa para protegerse de las gotas que caían. Su cabello semi- mojado, semi- seco. Escucho una voz, una voz humana, sentía que la sangre de su ser la abandonaba.

¿Acaso alguien estaba cantando?, sí, definitivamente esa era una voz humana. Ya no creía que era una alucinación, pero aún así no se volteó. Sentía terror. ¿Sería posible?...

" _ **I´ll swim and sail on savage"**_

" _ **Seas with ne´er a fear of**_

 _ **Drowning"**_

Santa madre, si era, esa es la canción que cantaba con Hiccup cuando pequeños, eso significaba que… ¿Hiccup estaba atrás de ella? ¿Cantando la canción que los unió cuando pequeños?

" _ **And gladly ride the waves of life"**_

" _ **If you will marry me."**_

No podía respirar, no se podía mover, sentía pánico, pero ¿de qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía. Esto no era posible, quería creerlo, pero se le hacía imposible. Sentía que aquella persona que cantaba tan dulcemente se le estaba acercando. Juraría que estaba 5 pasos más atrás que ella. La lluvia caía un poco más fuerte, pero eso no evitaba que no lo pudiera escuchar, al contrario, lo podía escuchar perfectamente.

" _ **No scorching sun,**_

 _ **Nor freezing cold,**_

 _ **Will stop me on my journey,**_

 _ **If you will promise me your heart**_."

Justo en la última oración sintió dos brazos aferrarse a su cintura, lentamente. Sí, era **él.** No aguantó más y dejó salir todas las lágrimas que ni sabía que las estaba guardando, mientras que entrelazaba sus propias manos con las de su "misterioso acompañante". Lo había extrañado más que nada en el mundo.

" _ **And love… and"**_

Su voz se quebró, pensó que Astrid se había olvidado de la canción, fue soltando el agarre de sus manos, dispuesto a recibir un rechazo por parte de Astrid. Entendiendo si estaba enfadado con él, no lo perdonaría. Pero luego… literalmente volvió a sentir su corazón palpitar cuando la escuchó cantar.

" _ **And love me for the eternity"**_

No lo podía creer, Astrid le seguía la canción, no estaba decepcionado el él, o bueno eso creía. En fin, dejó ese pensamiento de lado, y escuchó su dulce voz, esa voz que hace muchos años que no escuchaba. Astrid lentamente se dio media vuelta, sin separarse del abrazo de Hiccup. El primer contacto visual en años, fue hermoso, había olvidado la profundidad de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, los había extrañado, al igual que su presencia y compañía.

Hiccup se deshizo del abrazo, pero seguían pegados de cuerpos, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de esta, que se habían pintado de un color rosa por las lágrimas que había derramado minutos atrás. Le ofreció una sonrisa de sinceridad y cariño. La rubia se la devolvió, se sentía rara, hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía, se sentía… bien. Llegó a un punto que se le había olvidado como sonreír y como se sentía.

" _ **My dearest One, my Darling Dear,**_

 _ **Your mighty words astound me;**_

 _ **But I´ll no need of mighty deeds,**_

 _ **When I feel your arms around me"**_

Se separaron un poco, Juntaron sus antebrazos y giraron entre ambos.

" _ **But I will bring you rings of gold,**_

 _ **And even sin your poetry,**_

 _ **And I would keep you from all harm,**_

 _ **If you would stay beside me."**_

Juntaron sus manos, y comenzaron a bailar, juntaron sus pies, saltaron rítmicamente y de manera dulce. Hiccup se colocó en la típica posición de propuesta de matrimonio para que Astrid pasara y saltara por detrás de él.

" _ **I have no use for rings of gold,**_

 _ **I care not for your poetry,**_

 _ **I only want your hand to hold,**_

 _ **I only want you near me."**_

Hiccup se colocó detrás de ella sujetando sus manos que estaban cruzadas por delante de ella, como si se estuviera cerrando a ella misma, mientras bailaban hacia la derecha y luego izquierda al ritmo de la canción.

Bailaban al compas de la música, increíblemente no habían olvidado el baile. Pero ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si esa canción fue la que los unió más que nunca e incluso dejó la semilla que hizo que se enamoraran.

Ahora venía la parte que más les gustaba, cantar juntos…

" _ **To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,**_

 _ **For the dancing and the dreaming."**_

" _ **Thought all my sorrows and all nights,**_

 _ **I´ll keep your love inside me."**_

" _ **I´ll swim and sail on savage seas,**_

 _ **with ne´er a fear of drowning"**_

" _ **And gladly ride the waves of life.**_

Hiccup colocó sus manos en la cadera de su compañera y la levantó mientras la giraba alegremente y seguían con la última parte de la canción.

" _ **If you will marry me"**_

Se reían por entremedio, pero aun así seguían cantando.

Se sentían felices, una felicidad que creyeron que se había quedado en el olvido. Pero no fue así, al fin habían vuelto a sentir la verdadera felicidad, juntos.

La lluvia ya los había mojado por completo, pero a pesar de eso sentían calor, mucho calor, quizás fue por la adrenalina que provocó el volver a bailar con el otro. Hace años que no estaban juntos, el roce de sus cuerpos los ponía nerviosos. Pero no lo demostraban.

Para ella el mundo quedó a un lado, lo único que le importaba era Hiccup y que nunca lo dejaría irse de nuevo.

Estaban frente a frente, sonriéndose mutuamente, mientras que Astrid estaba rodeando el cuello de Hiccup con sus brazos, y éste rodeando la fina cintura de su "amiga". Pegaron sus frentes, cerraron los ojos y rozaron narices, mientras que gotas de lluvias los rodaban, y caían por sus rostros.

Estaba tan cerca de sus labios color rosa. Muy cerca, casi en un roce.

No aguantó más y la besó suavemente. Para él fue el primer y mejor beso que ha dado en toda su vida. Había esperado demasiado para este día, y la lluvia no le iba a evitar aprovechar sus labios.

Astrid entreabrió sus labios para que se volviera más apasionado. Colocó sus manos en la nuca del castaño pegando sus labios, más aún.

Sin darse cuenta, Hiccup comenzó a avanzar y ella a retroceder, hasta que su espala quedó totalmente pegada a un árbol. Entre el árbol e Hiccup. El árbol suavizaba la lluvia, y era más fácil disfrutar los labios ajenos. Estuvieron un buen tiempo ahí, hasta que Hiccup sintió un sabor salado en sus labios y abrió los ojos. Astrid tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba llorando en silencio.

Le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares dulcemente, esperando que ella abriera los ojos.

Y así lo hizo.

Sus ojos mar, su mirada azul como el cielo. Solo había una palabra para describirlos, hermosos, hermosos como joyas.

—"¿qué pasa Astrid?"—le preguntó en un susurro.

No podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Hiccup esperó pacientemente alguna respuesta, no la quería presionar, asique le dejó su tiempo para comenzar a hablar.

Astrid levantó la vista, al ver sus ojos celestes podía ver una extraña mezcla de tristeza, ira, y… ¿felicidad? Era la mezcla más extraña de sentimientos que había visto. Su expresión no se podía definir.

—"¿Dónde diablos estuviste todo este tiempo?"—preguntó con el seño fruncido, separándole un poco de él. —"¿porqué no me habías dicho que te ibas?, ¿acaso no me considerabas una amiga de confianza?—preguntó de una forma molesta y herida.

Hiccup solo suspiró, no sabía cómo responder. Claro que la consideraba su amiga de confianza, incluso de pequeño había sentido algo por ella más que una amistad. Como lo había demostrado instantes atrás.

—"Solo… no sé cómo decirlo, lo que hice no tiene perdón, no estuvo correcto el irme sin decirte, lo lamento… y mucho, no sabes cuánto te extrañe My Lady."— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, si no lo perdonaba, lo entendía. Sabía que lo que le hizo no tiene perdón, abandonarla en uno de los momentos más tristes de su vida, aparte de irse cuando ella más lo necesitaba, cuando se había quedado sola, sin padre y sin tíos, esas personas que eran su única familia, aparte de Heather, pero ella está lejos, incapaz de volver por su trabajo de investigadora. Como la rubia no decía palabra alguna decidió seguir hablando—"No sé si esto te sirva pero te traje un regalo para que… no estés sola". —le dijo con un todo de tristeza en su voz. Astrid no lo perdonaría, pero al menos quería darle algo, una compañía. Pensó que con compañía su vida no sería tan dura.

"Su Lady" solo lo miró con un eje de confusión.

—"Guauf guauf"—escuchó un ladrido. Miró por sobre el hombro de Hiccup. Ahí se encontraban 2 perros sentados unos junto al otro mirando a la "pareja", uno era negro como la noche, y llevaba un collar rojo y la otra era celeste con algunas manchas doradas. Para ser específicos, un pastor australiano, su raza favorita.

Abrió los ojos por sorpresa, si este su regalo, wou le fascinaba.

—"Creí que con compañía estarías mejor, el negro se llama Toothless, ese es mío, pero la otra es completamente tuya, puedes llamarla como quieras. Mucha suerte Astrid"—eso último lo dijo en apenas un susurro.

Se dio media vuelta lentamente, dispuesto a irse de la vida de la rubia, solo esperaba que fuera feliz, no importaba si no era con él.

—"¡ESPERA!—escuchó un grito de parte de la rubia, se dió la vuelta y antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar había caído al suelo, captando que encima suyo estaba Astrid besándolo como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver, y casi lo era.

—"No te vayas, te perdono, sé que no fue tu intención irte, pero por favor no te vayas"—le suplicó.

Este solo sonrió y la volvió a besar, pero ahora en su frente, mejillas, mandíbula y punta de la nariz. Por todos los dioses, como la había extrañado, y eso que era la primera vez que la besaba, ¿por qué no lo había hecho antes? O cierto, eran muy pequeños.

La tomó por la cintura y se colocó encima de ella. Apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no dejarle todo su peso sobre ella.

—"Por cierto me encantó tu regalo"—se lo dijo con una mirada coqueta, esas que derretían a cualquiera, especialmente a él.

Los pastores australianos, sin saber que les pasaba a sus humanos, creían que se estaban desmallando, a pesar de ser perros inteligentes, no entendían a los humanos. Corrieron hacia ellos y les lamieron los rostros.

—"Toothless, quieto amigo"—decía entre risas.

—"Stormfly detente"—también entre risas.

—"¿Stormfly?"

—"Sí, creo que así la llamaré, ¿te gusta?".

—"me encanta"—dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

Vamos a casa o nos vamos a enfermar—dijeron al unisonó, causando risas entre ambos. Se sentía bien reír nuevamente, estar con compañía, especialmente con _**su**_ compañía.

.

.

Entrando a la casa de Astrid, Hiccup notó que no había cambiado del todo. Los canes se quedaron en un sillón cerca de la puerta y se durmieron. La "pareja" siguió su camino y subieron a la habitación de la rubia, estaba ordenada, unas cuantas cosas tiradas en el suelo, pero seguía viéndose ordenada.

Necesitaban cambiarse de ropa, o si no, de verdad que caerían en un resfriado del terror. Hiccup, por suerte tenía otra camisa, asique se cambió en una esquina de la pieza. Astrid lo miró de reojo y no lo podía creer, ¿desde cuándo Hiccup Haddock tenía tan buen cuerpo?, ¿con un conjunto de 6 packs totalmente tonificados? Sin duda se había perdido de mucho.

—"Estoy muy cansada, no sé tú, pero quiero dormir"—dijo una Astrid muy cansada.

—"También lo estoy"—respondió—"iré a dormir en el sillón de abajo, buenas noches"—estaba por bajar pero fue detenido por una oración que casi hace que se le salga el corazón

—"Espera, ¿p…porqué no solo duermes conmigo? Esta cama es bastante grande como para los dos, además el sillón… no es tan cómodo."—lo dijo medio sonrojada.

Era verdad, su cama era como 3 veces más grande que una normal, parecía una cama matrimonial.

—"Está bien, espero que no te moleste"—le dijo de forma tímida, sonrió para si misma, ese rostro de timidez era lo que más extrañaba de él.

—"Para nada"—le respondió.

Astrid se acomodo en su cama y esperó a su "amigo". Hiccup se metió a la cama no mucho después. No pasaron ni 10 minutos y Astrid ya se había quedado dormida, Hiccup aún no se quedaba dormido, su cabeza estaba más que despierta, estaba mirando el techo, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas difíciles de digerir. Primero, encontró a Astrid. Segundo, ella lo perdonó, algo que definitivamente no esperaba. Tercero, estaba durmiendo con ella, literalmente, en la misma cama.

La miró, se veía tan pacifica y bella durmiendo, sin duda nunca se cansaría de ver su bello rostro.

No mucho después, Astrid se comenzó a mover, se giró, haciendo que su cabeza estuviera en el pecho de Hiccup, una pierna por sobre las suyas y su brazo rodeando su cintura. "Wou" pensó Hiccup, esto sí que no se lo esperaba, pero le encantó. Le besó la frente y la rodeó con sus brazos quedándose profundamente dormidos.

.

.

Despertó y sintió la ducha corriendo, eso significaba que Astrid se estaba duchando, bueno ahora solo la esperaría, lo cual, cerró los ojos.

No mucho después escuchó un "oh no, mi ropa…" y una puerta abriéndose, abrió ligeramente sus ojos, dejando ver a un ángel caído del cielo, literalmente. Su rubia estaba envuelta en una corta toalla roja, mientras que gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo, comenzando de su cabello, luego su rostro siguiendo por su cuello y pendiéndoles en su pecho cubierto, se veía espectacular. Astrid caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a su closet donde, sin que Hiccup viera, se colocó su sostén y ropa interior.

La toalla, por atrás dejaba verle solo la espalda, le encantaba su espalda, al igual que todo su ser pero algo no estaba bien. Se dio cuenta de que se le notaban los huesos de la espalda, estaba flaca, demasiado para ser normal. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia ella sin que se diera cuenta, cuando le quedaban unos 6 pasos para llegar a ella, la llamó.

—"Astrid"

Se sobresaltó, había pensado que su amigo estaba dormido, pero al parecer no fue así. Se dio la vuelta, aun con su toalla rodeándola.

—"¿q-que sucede?"—le preguntó preocupada tratando de disimular su desnutrición. No quería que él se preocupara.

—"Date la vuelta"—le respondió de manera seria, no se quería aprovechar, solo quería saber si lo que había visto era verdad o su imaginación, ¿acaso siempre se le veían sus huesos? ¿Era normal? ¿O era que había sufrido un problema mientras que él no estaba? No. Definitivamente esto no era normal, y debía saber que le había sucedido.

Astrid sabía que no tenía escapatoria, debía decirle, contarle todo lo que le había pasado, incluyendo el monstruo de su madre. Que era que ella no le dejaba comer, diciéndole que estaba gorda, bajándole la autoestima.

Lentamente le dió la vuelta, mientras sentía la profunda mirada de Hiccup sobre su cuerpo. Poco después sintió unos dedos recorriéndole su espalda.

Lentamente le fue sacando la toalla de su cuerpo, dejándole ver el resto de su espalda y piernas, totalmente desnutridas. Oh por todos los dioses, ¿qué le había pasado? Si así de mal estaba por atrás, entonces… ¿Cómo estaba por delante?

La rodeó con un brazo para hacerla girar. Y ahí estaba, ella con su ropa interior enfrente de él, no se veía bien, definitivamente debía llevarla al hospital o a un nutricionista. Estaba completamente desnutrida.

Su mirada en la nada, no soportaba ver a Hiccup examinarla, no quería decirle como terminó así, pero debía, por su propio bien.

—"Pasaron muchas cosas, Hiccup es solo que…"—iba a seguir esa oración pero su voz se quebró, recordar toda su vida era como un torbellino o un tsunami de recuerdos, y la mayoría eran de tortura.

—"¿Pero que te pasó? ¡Astrid estas completamente desnutrida!—la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente, no era su intensión alterarse tanto ni tampoco gritarle, pero verla así era… era… terrorífico.

Los inundó un silencio sepulcral, Astrid estaba mirando al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaz de liberarse del agarre de Hiccup. Ya no lo soportaba más, ese nudo en la garganta no la ayudaba en nada, liberó todas las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo y le abalanzó a Hiccup, lo abrazó y no pensaba en soltarlo, esperando que la abrazara devuelta, ese abrazo no se demoro en llegar, sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura, pegándolo más a él, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de este.

—"Ya, ya tranquila Astrid, aquí estoy"—le dijo cerca de su oreja para que lo escuchara y se tranquilizara. Le besó la cabeza, esperando a que se tranquilice.

—"Ya no soporto vivir aquí"—dijo aún con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Hiccup, al principio no comprendió lo que dijo, pero decidió dejarla hablar. –"mi madre causó todo esto, no me dejaba comer. Sé que sufro de anorexia, intenté ir al médico pero no tengo dinero para pagarlo y mi madre me dijo que no lo pagaría. Después de la muerte de mi padre y mis tíos, ya no me quedaba nada, caí en estado de depresión y luego anorexia, no quería seguir viviendo, por poco me iba, pero fui incapaz por la promesa que le hice a mi padre.

Esto si fue un golpe duro para Hiccup. "Por poco me iba", ¿Acaso se refería a que se intento de suicidar?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho?, él tampoco podría vivir, la amaba aunque el tiempo y la distancia los separó, él siempre estuvo consciente de que la debía encontrar, no importaba como, lo haría. Y lo hizo.

—"Descuida, ya estás conmigo..."—se lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera que fue correspondida. — "Ahora vístete, iremos a un hospital"

Al fin su vida iba mejorando, tenía compañía, además de su nueva mascota Stormfly, tenía un compañero que la cuidaría, que la ayudaría a superar su depresión y deshacerse de su "madre". Odiaba decirle así, pero quiera o no, era su madre. Aunque no la quisiera, igual compartían algo en común, la sangre. Y lo odiaba.

.

.

Llegaron al hospital, y entraron a una habitación, Astrid estaba en una camilla con máscara de oxigeno. Justo cuando Hiccup iba a entrar, el doctor Gustav lo detuvo.

—"Lo siento hijo, pero no puedes entrar."— le dijo con firmeza.

No tuvo más opción y salió de ahí. Luego se retiró ya que una secretaria que trabajaba de recepcionista le dijo que se debía ir, ya que no aceptaban visitas. Pero que podría volver al día siguiente a visitarla.

"Descuida Astrid, yo te ayudaré a que te recuperes"—pensó, ayudaría a su lady con lo que necesite. Ya se había ido de su lado una vez, y se prometió a si mismo que volvería a pasar.

.

.

7 meses después

.

.

La puesta de sol, una de las mejorares vistas que una pareja pudiera ver. Y ahí estaban.

Los dos sentados en la arena, Astrid sobre el regazo de Hiccup, con su espalda en su pecho, y pies entrelazados, este con su espala apoyada en tronco de una palmera que estaba en la playa. La depresión de Astrid estaba casi extinta y su estado de anorexia también. Su salud mejoraba.

Bien, todo estaba saliendo bien, a pesar de su pasado doloroso, las cosas estaban mejorando. Para ella, y para él. Para los dos.

Estaban en el Caribe, alojando en la mansión de Hiccup. Oh perdón había olvidado mencionarlo, Hiccup era el hijo de Estoico el Vasto, el mejor militar que puede tener todo Berk y Valka Haddock, la mejor doctora que ha tenido el país. Por lo tanto no es difícil imaginar que eran millonarios. Pero a Astrid no le importaba su dinero, solo su compañía.

Astrid estaba usando una blusa blanca de un solo hombro, dejando el otro completamente a la vista de su novio. Podía notar las pequeñas pecas que bañaban su piel. Con unos shorts color celeste, al igual que sus ojos. No llevaba zapatos ya que estaban en la playa, y estar usándolas no le permitiría sentir la arena en sus dedos.

Hiccup llevaba un pantalón largo color negro y no llevaba puesta su típica camisa verde, tenia calor, a pesar de ser tarde, tenia calor.

Coloco sus manos alrededor de Astrid pasando por su cintura y aferrándose a ella.

Ambos miraban a la hermosa puesta de sol que estaba justo delante de sus ojos. Hiccup colocó su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de esta. Aspirando su aroma, su adorado y delicioso aroma.

Ella solo lo miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara y le besó la frente, este devolviéndole en gesto, le besó la punta de la nariz. Ambos con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando la compañía del otro.

.

Ya llevaban casi tres meses siendo novios. Dos meses después de que Astrid saliera del hospital, comenzaron a salir y aprovecharon la situación para decirle al otro todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados.

Después de cómo siete u ocho citas, se le declaró, y le pidió ser su novia.

Se habían escapado de la casa de Astrid, para irse donde los llevara el viento, luego de que Hiccup, escondido detrás de un sillón, escuchara a la madre de Astrid gritarle e insultarle. Hiccup podía ver que su madre no era una buena compañía para Astrid por eso decidió preguntarle si deseaba salir de esa casa para siempre. Debía arriesgarse, asique lo hiso. Total, ¿que podía perder?

Subieron a la habitación de esta, estaba dispuesto a preguntarle, pero Astrid tenía la mente en blanco. La llamaba repetidas veces pero no reaccionaba.

Poco después Astrid despertó de su "trance" solo para captar a Hiccup caminando lentamente hacia ella.

Hiccup seguía avanzando y ella de reversa, hasta que topó con su cama y cayó en ella, para luego darse cuenta de que él se colocó sobre ella, como no tenía escapatoria (bueno en realidad no le importaba que Hiccup estuviera sobre ella, es mas lo disfrutaba) escuchó lo que nunca creyó que iba a escuchar en su vida. "Escápate conmigo". Esa oración revotaba en su mente y no la dejaba responder, estaba totalmente shockeada.

Escapar con él hacia otro lugar. Era una magnífica idea, una magnifica y loca idea. Ella, saliendo del estado de shock se le abalanzó lo abrazó fuertemente y aceptó, ese mismo día, durante las 12 de la noche, saltaron por la ventana corrieron al auto de este. Por cierto era un Porsche negro con un gran "Night Fury" escrito en rojo en un costado de el. Hiccup, de conductor, aceleró para ir a camino al aeropuerto hacia un lugar lejano a este.

.

"Despertó" luego de recordar cómo consiguió llegar estar ahí, al Caribe, con la mejor compañía que pudiera pedir. Mientras que los pastores australianos se perseguían de modo de juego por toda la playa, hasta quedar tirados en la arena, totalmente exhaustos. Rió por lo bajo. Stormfly y Toothless se veían tan tiernos juntos.

Escuchó un despacio –"Te quiero"—y luego sintió como unos labios le basaban el cuello.

Gimió suavemente, un gemido casi inaudible, cuando él la besaba ahí, era su total debilidad.

—"Yo también te quiero, y más"— le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras que se daba la vuelta, colocando sus piernas a los lados de él, y se sentaba en su regazo nuevamente, juntando las frentes.

No necesitaban palabras para demostrar que se querían, solo su compañía era suficiente.

Se besaron, al principio fue un simple beso, luego lo fueron incrementaron un poco, pero sin llegar a perder el control. Aún no era tiempo para _eso_ , pero más adelante lo aceptaría sin pensar, si era con él lo haría sin dudar. Lo amaba, eso era lo importante. Quería estar con él para siempre. Pero todo iba y tenía su tiempo, si él la quería de verdad, la esperaría hasta que estuviera lista. Y no dudaba de eso.

Luego de batallar con sus labios por un rato, se separaron.

—"Gracias por devolverme a la vida, y ayudarme a encontrar la felicidad luego del sufrimiento."—le dijo Astrid mientras se perdía en los ojos esmeralda de su adorado novio.

No recibió respuesta, solo unos labios incrustados nuevamente en los suyos. Sintió las manos de su novio colarle debajo de su blusa, mientras que le acariciaba la piel de su espalda, cintura y abdomen, para luego sentirlas en sus piernas. Soltaba algunos suspiros y gemidos. Le encantaba que la tocara, sobre todo como él lo hacía.

Ella llevo las suyas al pecho desnudo de este, disfrutando de los suspiros que salían de los labios de su novio. Le encantaba, sin duda la espera había valido la pena.

.

Esta es Astrid Hofferson, la nueva Astrid Hofferson, una feliz y ya no solitaria chica del Caribe, nacida en Berk.

El escaparse de su casa con Hiccup fue una de las mejores decisiones que ha tomado en toda su vida. Y lo sabía.

Quería vivir el resto de su vida junto a él, aunque no estén casados, lo quería estar, y esperaría a que llegara la propuesta, no importa cuánto tiempo se demorase, lo esperaría.

.

-FIN-

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy largo? XD

Dejen sus respuestas en los reviews porfiii, cuanto más reviews me dejen, más me inspiro en escribir.

Me gustaría que me dieran ideas de nuevos fics, ya sean largos o cortos .

Se despide Nina Chilena.


End file.
